AU - Le Seattle Glee Memorial
by NineUp
Summary: Quinn Fabray, interne au Seattle Glee Memorial doit rencontrer une mystérieuse personne qui pourrait bien empêcher l'hôpital de faire faillite. Quand pouvoir, amour et médecins sexys s'entremêlent, ça donne ça.


**Bonjour à tous ^^ !**

 **Je ne vous retrouve pas aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle histoire à proprement parlé mais bien pour mon premier OS. Nan parce que déjà que je galère pas mal à gérer les deux fanfics, si je me lançais dans une troisième ça ne l'aurait pas fait xD**

 **Je pars en vacances deux semaines sans ordi alors je vous laisse avec ça pour un peu compenser.**

 **Bonne lecture ! )**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner des reviews et à add l'OS à vos favoris ^^**

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Je suis assise avec Heather Brooks dans la salle d'attente de l'entreprise _Smith &Co_. Elle se triture les mains et je sens la pression monter dans cette pièce. Je lève la tête et observe tour à tour les chirurgiens, les mentors qui nous apprennent leur savoir jour après jour et qui tentent malgré eux de ne pas montrer le stress qui les happe.

 **\- Bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit dire ?** , demande le docteur Hudson, chef du service de traumatologie mais aussi chirurgien reconnu dans le monde entier. Ce mec est un parfait crétin mais ça, je ne lui dirais jamais.

 **\- Que notre hôpital est en train de faire faillite et qu'on va tous perdre notre boulot ?** , répond le docteur Pierce innocemment. Brittany S. Pierce est la meilleure chirurgienne en pédiatrie de sa génération. Méfiez-vous, malgré son air enfantin, elle peut s'avérer être une femme redoutable.

Heather et moi pouffons de rire, nous retenant du mieux que nous pouvons de partir dans un fou rire mais la vérité nous rattrape bien vite et la crainte de perdre notre place au sein de ce programme nous revient en pleine tête.

Cependant, Rachel Berry, elle, ne se retient pas de rire. Elle explose soudainement et notre fou rire repart d'un seul coup. Hudson regarde sa femme sans comprendre et le rire du docteur Berry reprend de plus belle. Brittany esquisse un petit sourire, bien contente d'avoir fait rire sa meilleure-amie et d'avoir rendu cette lourde ambiance un peu plus agréable même si elle n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle nous rions tous.

Le docteur Puckerman se lève soudainement et s'approche de moi.

\- **Tu veux un café princesse ?**

Ce type m'horripile. Je vous présente Noah Puckerman, chef de l'orthopédie dans notre hôpital mais aussi véritable coureur de jupons. La rumeur raconte qu'il couche avec les internes puis qu'il s'arrange pour les faire virer quand il en a fini avec elles. Et devinez qui est sa nouvelle cible ? Bien évidemment la gentille fille qui ne souhaite pas se faire remarquer. Et oui, la garce de cheerleader du lycée a bien changée. J'ai décidé de changer et de me fondre dans la masse car une attitude comme celle d'avant m'aurait tout de suite mise sur la touche. Cependant mon caractère est resté le même dans le fond et je vous conseille de ne pas trop me chercher.

 **\- Non** , je réponds sèchement.

Malgré tout, cette ordure esquisse un petit sourire charmeur, le fait que je lui résiste faisant gonfler son égo. Il repart sans attendre chercher quelque chose pour lui et ses collèges.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années arrive et nous demande de la suivre. Nous nous levons tous sur le champ, nous recoiffant légèrement et époussetant nos vêtements pour paraitre plus présentables. Nous la suivons dans une minuscule pièce grise seulement munie d'une table et de trois chaises. Hudson souhaite s'asseoir sur la chaise mais le docteur Jones le pousse sur le côté pour s'y asseoir. J'aime bien cette femme. Elle est franche et juste, ne manquant pas de défendre ceux qui en ont besoin sans pour autant paraitre totalement désinvolte. Elle arrive à remettre ceux qui en ont besoin à leur place et j'apprécie. Mercedes Jones est la chef de chirurgie générale et elle est pressentie pour être la nouvelle chef de l'hôpital avec Rachel Berry quand cette vieille peau de Sylvester laissera sa place.

Nous nous entassons tous dans le fond, attendant patiemment que la mystérieuse personne qui pourrait investir dans notre hôpital entre. Quand soudain, le… Enfin les mystérieuses personnes entrent enfin. Attends… C'EST ÇA LES MYSTERIEUSES PERSONNES ? Rhaaaaaa ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Deux adolescents boutonneux entrent dans la pièce et prennent place sur les sièges face à celui du docteur Jones. L'un d'entre eux tient un rubix cube dans les mains et l'autre mâche frénétiquement son chewing gum. C'est typiquement le genre de personne à qui je jetais une pluie de slushie à l'époque du lycée. Devant notre air consterné, celui au rubix cube tend la main vers le docteur Jones tout en déclarant :

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Jacob Ben Israel…**

Gros blanc. C'est gênant.

 **\- Bon… J'imagine parler au nom de tous en disant « C'est vous le mystérieux possible investisseur qui va nous sauver ou vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? »** , je lance soudainement.

Heather se retourne brusquement vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Bah quoi ? De toute façon on risque déjà notre place alors j'ai rien à perdre** , je lui chuchote bruyamment de manière à ce que tout le monde m'entende. Parce que oui hein ! C'est bien drôle pour eux, ce sont des chirurgiens renommés, s'ils se font virés ils pourront toujours aller ailleurs mais nous les internes, on est mal barrés.

 **\- Et bien… Nous sommes la première étape** , lance sans prévenir Jake. Heu… Jackie… Jacob ? Fin voilà quoi.

 **\- La première étape ?** , demande le docteur Berry qui se tient à mes côtés.

 **\- Oui, si vous arrivez à nous convaincre, vous pourrez passer à l'étape deux et si vous arrivez à les convaincre eux aussi, alors vous pourrez rencontrer notre boss.**

 **\- L'investisseur…** ¸ souffle Hudson comme un débile. Bah oui l'investisseur ! Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ducon ? D'une danette double chocolat ?

 **\- Oui. Notre boss a le pouvoir de sauver votre truc là… Mais pour ça, il va falloir que votre projet soit intéressant.**

Suite à ces mots, les chirurgiens se regardent tour à tour puis le docteur Hummel, chef de neurologie se lance :

 **\- Notre hôpital est en train de faire faillite et on a besoin de l'argent de votre patron pour le relancer…**

 **\- Bien entendu, on imagine que le domaine médical ne vous intéresse pas vraiment…** , poursuit Puckerman.

\- **Mais notre hôpital est innovant. Il met en place de nouvelles techniques qui pourraient révolutionner la médecine et compléter nos connaissances en la matière** , poursuit le docteur Berry.

 **\- Le docteur Hummel et moi-même travaillons en ce moment même sur un projet de capteurs qui pourrait permettre aux patients ayant subi des amputations ou nés avec une malformation de remarcher en reliant une jambe robotisée aux nerfs du cerveau pour recréer une véritable jambe,** reprend l'iroquois.

 **\- Par ailleurs, nous avons déjà fait nos preuves concernant ces innovations. Voici mes travaux en ce qui concerne une valve faite uniquement en titane pour les personnes ne désirant pas de valve porcine, bovine ou équine dans leur organisme** , dit le docteur Berry en indiquant d'un signe de la tête à Heather et moi-même de donner les dossiers que nous gardions précieusement.

Les adolescents les feuillètent tandis que Brittany poursuit :

 **\- Par ailleurs, notre hôpital a lancé un programme pour recevoir des petits africains ici même à Seattle ce qui nous a permis de traiter des cas particulièrement rares et de les traiter de manière totalement nouvelle**.

Les deux garçons ne sont pas totalement convaincus par les paroles de la pétillante blonde. Pourquoi dès qu'on parle d'aider les africains tout le monde nous prend pour des idiots qui veulent faire bonne figure sur le compte des pauvres ?

 **\- Le docteur Pierce a utilisé une balle de ping-pong stérilisée pour maintenir un de ces enfants en vie** , je lance tandis que la jeune blonde me sourit.

\- **Alors… Est-ce assez intéressant pour vous ?** , lance Hudson en faisant un pas en avant, petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux geeks referment les dossiers et se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Je vois celui au chewing gum hocher légèrement la tête et l'autre se retourne vers nous.

 **\- Vous avez des robots ?** , lance-t-il soudainement.

 **\- Heu… Oui. On innove… Comme on vous l'a expliqué précédemment,** dit le docteur Jones complètement dépitée.

\- **Ça c'est cool…** , réplique l'autre looser.

 **\- Bon ok… On vous laisse accéder à un entretien avec nos supérieurs à une condition…**

 **\- Laquelle ?** , lance le docteur Hummel avec un certain intérêt.

\- **Je veux sa petite culotte !** , lance Jackie en me montrant du doigt.

Oh. Putain.

Je sens de nombreuses paires d'yeux sur moi et je vois les regards suppliants de mes patrons. Bordel…

* * *

 _ **10 minutes plus tard…**_

Un silence gênant se fait dans la pièce et je remarque la petite lueur perverse de Puckerman quand il me voit avancer vers l'autre idiot pour lui remettre un sac plastique dans lequel se trouve mon sous vêtement. Il nous indique que son collègue vient d'appeler « l'étape 2 » et que nous pourrons les voir demain en début d'après-midi.

Nous repartons complètement béats vers le parking où je monte à l'arrière avec Heather tandis que ce crétin d'Hudson et sa femme montent à l'avant. La voiture démarre et je me perds dans mes pensées, la tête adossée contre la vitre tandis que mon amie joue à un jeu sur son téléphone.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Si leur mystérieux patron ne rachète pas l'hôpital je suis foutue. Comment pourrais-je annoncer à mon père que je ne suis plus étudiante en médecine ? J'arriverai à gagner son respect seulement si je deviens une grande chirurgienne comme Frannie est devenue une célèbre avocate. Oh, ne croyez pas que je fais ce métier uniquement à cause de mon père. J'aime la science, c'est ce qui m'a aidé à survivre durant mon adolescence et à me construire sans être embobinée par les propos ultra religieux de mes parents.

Je vois du coin de l'œil le docteur Berry me regarder dans le rétro viseur et elle lance d'une voix douce :

 **\- Quinn, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cet entretien. Je comprends que cette… hum… demande ait pu être particulièrement dégradante pour toi et je veux que tu saches que nous te sommes tous extrêmement reconnaissants pour ce que tu as fait pour sauver cet hôpital.**

 **\- Ouais, bien joué Fabray !** , rajoute son mari comme un idiot.

\- **Je vous en prie** , je crache avec un sourire hypocrite qui ne trompe personne.

Le trajet est très rapide et mes supérieurs me déposent en bas de mon appart. Mon quartier craint pas mal mais les gangs qui trainent par ici connaissent bien ma colocataire et ne viennent pas m'embêter si je veille à baisser le regard sur leur passage. Je dévale les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant en panne et tente d'ouvrir la porte avant de voir que celle-ci est fermée à clef. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas pensé à les prendre et je tambourine à la porte avant d'entendre des gémissements.

 **\- C'est ouvert !** , lance Ashley depuis sa chambre. Du moins j'imagine. J'espère…

\- **NAN ! ASH ! Viens m'ouvrir bordel !** , je hurle alors que ma voisine et son petit-fils sortent de leur appartement. Ils me regardent bizarrement et c'est bien entendu à ce moment-là qu'Ashley sort un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres tandis que le petit garçon écarquille les yeux et que sa grand-mère complètement gênée le tire par la main pour sortir de l'immeuble.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement sur Ashley, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et le souffle court avec un drap autour de la taille. Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil et elle me fait un grand sourire alors que sa conquête du soir que j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir me bouscule et sort rapidement de notre appartement.

\- **Ashley Benson, tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette merde** , je lance en la poussant dans notre appartement et en fermant la porte.

 **\- Ohhhh ça va Barbie, faut te décoincer un peu** , me dit-elle en me lançant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je roule les yeux et lui tire la langue de manière peu mature avant de m'effondrer sur le canapé.

Elle rit alors et déclare :

 **\- Alors, c'était comment le boulot aujourd'hui ? Moi c'était toujours aussi chiant ! Sans déconner, j'comprends pas ce qui m'a pris de choisir le service de dermatologie… Voir des ados qui veulent des soins contre l'acné à longueur de journée c'est vraiment pas drôle. L'année prochaine je reprends en première année d'obstétrique. Ah oui et tu savais que…**

Je tousse bruyamment et elle roule des yeux.

 **\- Donc… Le rendez-vous était vraiment bizarre. On est arrivé et on s'est retrouvé devant… Bah justement, deux adolescents. On a dû leur dire rapidement ce qu'on faisait à l'hôpital pour qu'ils acceptent de nous prendre rendez-vous avec leurs patrons.**

 **\- Tu peux me dire déjà pourquoi tu dois aller avec tes supérieurs au lieu d'apprendre à opérer et tout le bordel ?**

 **\- Ouais… Avec Heather on a fait une boulette, on a dû faire une trachéotomie en urgence dans le service psychiatrique où c'était formellement interdit et Sylvester nous a collé deux semaines avec ces débiles d'Hudson et de Puckerman pour jouer les petits chiens chiens.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- On fait leurs post-op', on remplit la paperasse à leur place, on leur amène le café, ce genre de truc. On a déjà de la chance de ne pas avoir été virées…**

Je vois Ashley me dévisager et froncer les sourcils.

 **\- Y'a un truc que tu ne me dis pas…** , souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Alors, c'est quoi ?** , reprend-t-elle munie d'un sourire quand elle voit à mon visage que je vais craquer.

 **\- Hum… Il se pourrait que pour avoir ce fameux rendez-vous j'ai dû donner ma culotte à un de ces loosers** , je chuchote.

Je vois la tête d'Ash se décomposer et elle part soudainement dans un fou rire tonitruant. Elle glisse du canapé et s'étale de tout son long par terre. La chute ne calme cependant pas sa crise de rire et le rouge me monte aux joues. Elle tente de se reprendre mais repart de plus belle en voyant mon visage. Après quelques minutes, elle redevient plus calme et me lance en tentant de contenir une nouvelle crise de rires :

 **\- Au moins t'as peut-être sauvé l'hôpital**.

 **\- Mouais… Bon… Demain tu me réveilles ? Je ne veux pas être en retard, j'ai déjà la chef sur le dos, je ne veux pas me faire virer.**

 **-** **Ça marche Barbie !**

Je repense à cette journée et j'espère que tous ces efforts finiront par payer. Le métier de chirurgien est épuisant et chaque minute de sommeil que l'on peut avoir est importante alors je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **-** **Q, réveille-toi !**

Je sens un bras me secouer et j'entrouvre les yeux pour tomber sur Ash qui me lance d'une voix douce et avec fierté :

 **\- Tu m'as dit de te réveiller donc me voici.**

 **\- Il est quelle heure** , je m'entends répondre d'une voix roque.

\- **8h pourquoi ?**

Bon sang… Dites-moi que je rêve…

 **\- PUTAIN ASH, JE COMMENCE A 8H ! ET PUIS TU BOSSES DANS LE MEME HOPITAL QUE MOI ! Tu connais les horaires non ?!**

 **\- J'suis en congé aujourd'hui, et puis t'avais qu'à me donner l'heure toi aussi,** me lance-t-elle en s'énervant.

Pffff… J'aurais dû aller en dermato. Je me lève précipitamment du lit et cours vers la douche. Je m'habille sans même veiller à ce que je prends, sachant pertinemment que de toute manière je revêtirais ma blouse dans à peine une heure. Je me précipite vers la cuisine, prends une pomme et claque la porte. J'interpelle un taxi et file immédiatement vers l'hôpital.

Je présente mon badge à la sécurité et file rapidement vers les vestiaires pour m'habiller en condition. Je revêtis ma blouse et m'engage dans les couloirs avant de croiser Sam qui m'indique de me rendre rapidement chez la chef qui a l'air relativement énervée d'après lui.

Ce n'est pas bon du tout ça… Je me précipite vers le bureau de Sylvester, quelque peu anxieuse. Je toque et entends un vague « entrez » émaner de la pièce. J'ouvre et la chef me fait signe de m'asseoir face à elle. J'aperçois enfin Schuester, le chef du programme d'internat qui se trouve à mes côtés.

 **\- Ecoutez… Je suis vraiment désolée chef ! Ma colocataire devait me réveiller mais il y a eu un quiproco et elle m'a réveillée en retard et puis j'avais laissé mon bipper ici sans même le vouloir et…**

 **\- Assez** , me répond-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

 **\- Ecoute Sue, c'est son premier retard et c'est un très bon élément, tu ne pourrais pas laisser passer pour une fois ?** , tente de me défendre Schue.

 **-** **J'en ai rien à foutre, j'ai beau te considérer comme la jeune Sue Sylvester Fabray, il faut que…**

- **TOC TOC**

 **\- Rhaaaa quoi encore ?!** , lance agressivement Sylvester.

 **-** **Hummm Docteur Sylvester, Quinn doit rapidement venir manger, on part bientôt pour le rendez-vous avec les acheteurs** , lance soudainement Heather pas intimidée le moins du monde.

Sylvester me dévisage et me fait un signe de la tête pour me dire de déguerpir. Je sors tout juste de son bureau que j'entends les cris de cette vieille folle et de Schuester. Pas croyables ces deux-là. Mais dans un sens, je suis bien contente que Schue fasse parti de cet hôpital car sans lui, Sylvester nous aurait déjà tous fait fuir.

Je rejoins en vitesse la cafétéria et me saisis d'un plateau avant d'avancer au self et de choisir ce qui constituera mon repas. Je m'assois à une table avec Heather et nous sommes bientôt rejointes par tous les autres internes. Sam et Mike se mettent de part et d'autre de moi et je vois bientôt Tina, la petite-amie de l'asiatique arriver et s'asseoir à ses côtés. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Jo, Shay, Stephanie et Shane viennent nous rejoindre bientôt suivis de Ash' et de son ami Blaine, lui aussi interne en dermatologie. Nous parlons tour à tour des cas que nous avons rencontré lors de cette matinée jusqu'à ce que le docteur Abrahams, chef de la plastique vienne nous prévenir que Heather et moi devons rapidement finir car le rendez-vous est dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Nous saluons les autres puis débarrassons la table avant de rejoindre le parking où les maitres de cet hôpital nous attendent déjà. Nous montons à l'arrière de la voiture des Hudson-Berry et l'ambiance pesante d'hier revient d'aplomb. Le trajet se fait dans le silence et le stress finit par reprendre possession de nos corps.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus dans cette foutue salle d'attente et tout comme hier matin, Heather joue avec ses mains tandis que Puckerman claque des pieds, que Abrahams, cette fois si présent fait les cents pas et que je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. La dame de la dernière fois revient une nouvelle fois nous chercher et nous nous engouffrons tous dans le luxueux ascenseur.

La pression monte et la machine monte silencieusement vers le second étage. On nous invite à entrer dans une grande pièce où nous pouvons cette fois tous nous asseoir. Face à nous se trouve de nombreux hommes et femmes d'affaires en costumes et tailleurs à au moins 2 000 $ si je me fie aux dires d'Heather.

Nous prenons place et recommençons le même cirque qu'hier bien que nos interlocuteurs soient beaucoup plus compréhensibles que les précédents. Certains d'entre eux tentent de piéger mes supérieurs mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont plutôt réussi l'entretien malgré tout. On nous avertit que le rendez-vous avec le grand patron se déroulera dans à peine quelques heures. Nous nous regardons tous dans le blanc des yeux, tous plus ou moins étonnés par la vitesse que prend ce plan désespéré pour sauver l'hôpital. Le docteur Berry finit par appeler Sylvester pour savoir ce qu'il en est et cette dernière nous dit de réviser nos parties, de s'habiller plus convenablement pour être fin prêts.

Nous retournons donc à Seattle et j'enfile à toute vitesse la veste en cuir noir présente dans mon casier avant de me remaquiller légèrement puis de prendre mes dossiers avant de retourner à la voiture. Le groupe de mentors nous attendent et le docteur Berry me dévisage.

- **Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller comme ça…** , souffle-t-elle en me détaillant du regard.

 **\- Je n'avais rien d'autre, je n'avais pas prévu que le rendez-vous allait se passer ce soir** , je souffle.

 **\- Mais non Rachel, regarde c'est parfait !** , intervient le docteur Hummel en la prenant par les épaules et en me désignant de la main.

 **\- Elle est plutôt sexy comme ça et puis comme ça si le type qu'on va rencontrer est un peu compliqué elle pourra lui faire du charme** , continue Puckerman.

\- **Et puis de toute manière on n'a pas le temps de lui trouver de nouvelles fringues** , conclut le docteur Jones avant de grimper dans sa voiture de luxe.

Ils rentrent tous dans les différents habitacles et Heather m'attrape la main pour me tirer vers la voiture tout en chuchotant :

- **C'est vrai que t'es pas mal comme ça Fabray** , tout en me lançant un clin d'œil avant de ricaner.

 **\- Ta gueule Brooks.**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en deux jours nous nous retrouvons dans l'immense bâtiment contenant les locaux de _Smith &Co_ mais contrairement aux deux premières fois, une nouvelle personne vient nous chercher.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Sugar Motta, je suis l'assistante personnelle du propriétaire de cette entreprise. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.**

Nous entrons donc une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur qui nous amène cette fois-ci au septième étage. Nous prenons tous une grande inspiration et suivons la jeune-fille qui doit surement avoir mon âge dans une luxueuse… OUAH PUT… Hum… WOW quoi ! Une superbe pièce qui doit visiblement être un bureau mais qui est plus grand que mon appart. Les grandes baies vitrées laisse filtrer la lumière des chaudes soirées d'été, illuminant la pièce d'un filtre rosé dû aux couchés de soleil. Une légère pluie tombe, ne faisant que sublimer le paysage.

 **\- Hum… Mademoiselle Lopez a un avion dans moins d'une heure alors l'entretien risque d'être relativement rapide** , nous prévient Sugar.

Nous nous regardons tous éberlués, sentant la pression prendre possession de nos corps. Attendez, Mademoiselle ?

C'est à cet instant qu'une tornade brune rentre dans la pièce. Elle pose un énorme dossier sur le grand bureau qui trône au centre de la pièce et je prends enfin le temps de la détailler. Une magnifique latina d'à peu près mon âge se tient là devant nous avec son tailleur blanc serré qui lui donne un air sévère mais qui ne la rend que plus sexy. Je m'attarde tout d'abord sur ses courbes, ses fesses puis ses seins généreux à se damner. Ses jambes sont fines et élancées et en remonta nt je devine que derrière cette veste se trouve un ventre plat et tonique. Mes yeux finissent sur son visage ou je détaille son nez fin, ses yeux couleur noir charbons qui lui donnent des airs dangereux et inaccessible pour finalement tomber sur ses lèvres pleines que n'importe qui mourrait d'embrasser. Je tourne ma tête vers les autres chirurgiens pour les voir contempler la nouvelle venue tout comme moi. Enfin… J'espère que je n'étais pas en train de baver comme Hudson et Puckerman... Et… Pratiquement tout le monde, excepté peut-être le docteur Hummel qui se contente seulement de froncer les sourcils.

Nous nous levons tous synchroniquement et je vois le docteur Berry lisser sa jupe avant de faire un pas en avant et de déclarer :

 **\- Bonsoir, je suis Rachel Barbra Berry, chef de la chirurgie cardiaque au Seatte Glee Memo…**

 **\- Santana Lopez, patronne de** _ **Smith &Co**_ _._ **J'ai un avion pour partir en Europe dans peu de temps. Je vous laisse…Disons… 10 minutes pour me convaincre,** la coupe impoliment la personne que nous désirions tous rencontrer tout en regardant sa montre.

Nous nous dévisageons tous dépités et le docteur Jones s'avance finalement pour commencer notre petite démonstration. A peine ouvre-t-elle la bouche pour parler que Sugar débarque sans frapper avec un grand latte à la main qu'elle dépose sur le bureau puis repart sans un mot. Pfffiouu… Je sens que ça va être compliqué.

 **\- Notre hôpital est en train de faire faillite et on a besoin de vous pour l'acheter** ¸ commence la chirurgienne générale.

\- **Nous proposons des solutions innovantes pour soigner nos patients, et faire constamment évoluer la médecine** , continue un autre

 **\- Et nous pensons qu'un investissement de votre part pourrait nous aider à continuer ce projet. Nous avons déjà fait nos preuves dans de nombreux cas qui étaient jugés incurables par les autres médecins.**

 **\- En tant que centre hospitalier universitaire nous disposons actuellement de 411 lits.**

 **\- Mais quand nous seront redevenus un centre de traumato de niveau 1 nous serons à 500 lits.**

 **\- Après quoi, les revenus provenant de soins de longue et de courte durée permettront de financer des solutions plus audacieuses et plus innovantes.**

 **\- Nos deux mots d'ordre sont qualité des soins et progrès médical. Nous voulons devenir numéro un aux Etats-Unis dans ces deux domaines. De plus…**

A cet instant, une personne inconnue entre dans la pièce en lançant un :

\- **Votre jet sera en retard de 5 minutes mademoiselle. Vos bagages sont déjà à l'aéroport, je les fais revenir ?**

 **\- Non, c'est inutile** , répond la latina, nullement impressionnée par toute cette agitation.

 **\- Nous nous sommes investis dans cet hôpital** , poursuit Brittany alors que la jeune-femme lève soudainement la tête, semblant plus à l'écoute.

\- **« Vous vous êtes investis »… Ça ça me plait, poursuivez** , lance-t-elle.

\- **Nos travaux sont un progrès constant d'inventions. Ainsi, le docteur Jones et moi-même avons déjà travaillé il y a quelques années sur le traitement du glioblastome viral** , poursuit le docteur Hummel.

 **\- En ce qui concerne l'orthopédie, j'ai publié un ouvrage de référence sur la régénération de cartilage,** continue Puckerman.

 **\- Nos médecins sont renommées dans le monde entier et proposent chaque jour des nouveaux traitements afin d'améliorer les durées de vie de certains patient atteints d'une maladie qu'il est pour l'instant impossible de soigner** , finit le docteur Berry avant de nous souffler à Heather et moi :

\- **Donnez-lui les dossiers.**

A ces mots Heather s'approche du bureau et y dépose son dossier. MERDE ! MON DOSSIER ! Rhooooo non ! C'est pas possible bon sang !

Je sens tous les regards sur moi et je toussote légèrement avant de lâcher un vague « j'vais le chercher » et de courir vers l'ascenseur sans me préoccuper de ce que dise mes supérieurs. J'ai beau appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton, les portes refusent de s'ouvrir. Oh bordel !

Je prends alors la décision de descendre les sept étages par les escaliers. Je dévale les marches à toute vitesse, manquant plus d'une fois de m'étaler comme une crêpe. J'arrive environ une minute plus tard sur le parking, plutôt satisfaite de mes restes de cheerleading et je me précipite vers la voiture qui est miraculeusement ouverte. Pile à cet instant, la fine pluie se transforme en un véritable torrent et je dois enlever ma veste pour l'enrouler sur le dossier avant de repartir en courant à en perdre haleine.

Je retente ma chance avec l'ascenseur qui cette fois-ci accepte de me laisser entrer et je m'effondre complètement essoufflée au sol tout en appuyant sur le bouton 7. Je suis à bout de souffle et je tente tant bien que mal de me relever sous les bruits mécaniques de la machine. Une fois debout je contemple mon reflet dans le miroir qui est… On peut le dire, complètement atroce. Je suis dans un état lamentable, mes cheveux mouillés collent à mon visage, mon mascara a coulé, laissant des bavures sous mes yeux. Mon haut blanc est quant à lui devenu transparent, laissant apparaitre mon soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination. On dirait une toxico en manque…

Malgré moi, j'esquisse un sourire. Tant pis pour le côté distingué, comme dirait Puckerman, il va falloir user de mon charme. J'enlève la veste en cuir du dossier et la repose sur mes épaules juste avant que la porte ne se ré-ouvre. Je m'avance dans le couloir et atteint la pièce où les regards éberlués de mes confrères me fixent. Je m'avance vers la belle latina avant de lui tendre le dossier avec un petit sourire d'excuse puis je repasse une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille avant de m'adosser au mur au fond à côté d'Heather. Il n'y a pas un bruit même si je sais que les différents chirurgiens se retiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent de ne pas me passer un savon. Je vois Hudson taper nerveusement du pied mais je me fais accaparer par un regard qui brule mon corps. Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Mademoiselle Lopez qui me fixe, provoquant une douce chaleur dans mon ventre.

Elle se reconcentre sur les dossiers avant de finalement les poser sur son bureau et d'entrouvrir sa bouche pulpeuse, prête à dire quelque chose.

Nous retenons tous notre souffle, attendant le verdict avec impatience, toujours incertains de notre avenir.

 **\- Bien… J'accepte à une condition..** , commence la latina avec une voix roque qui eut le don de ruiner mon pantalon.

Je sens les regards des autres sur moi et je me retourne vers Puckerman qui esquisse un petit sourire pervers. Bon sang ! Cette histoire de culotte va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou quoi ?

 **\- Je veux être l'actionnaire majoritaire et avoir un droit de véto sur toutes vos décisions,** conclut-elle.

Outch, elle est dure en affaire. Mais bon, de toute manière nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur Berry s'avance en tendant la main et déclare :

 **\- Marché conclu.**

* * *

L'hôpital avait repris du poil de la bête depuis l'investissement de Santana Lopez et nous étions tous très heureux de pouvoir continuer notre internat ici. Tout se portait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que la latina au sang chaud ne rentre de son voyage en Europe pour venir visiter le bâtiment qu'elle venait d'acheter. Tous les internes étaient réunis dans la gallerie du bloc 2 pour observer une opération d'un anévrysme aortique effectué par un médecin quelconque en neurologie. Tandis que les plus sérieux prenaient des notes, les autres étaient occupés à bavarder (moi ?) ou à manger. Tout d'un coup, Mademoiselle Lopez entra accompagnée de deux autres personnes en costumes. Shane jeta ses chips à Shay avant de lever le nez vers la belle brune.

\- **Il faut se présenter à l'accueil pour qu'on vous dise dans quelle chambre est votre proche** , lance-t-il lassé.

La latina le fusille du regard et je déglutis difficilement. Si ses yeux étaient des révolvers, on aurait déjà une alerte attentat.

 **\- De l'autre côté…** , continue-t-il en lui indiquant la porte du doigt, nullement conscient de ce qu'il risque d'arriver. J'essaie de lui signaler qu'il ne s'attaque pas à la bonne personne en lui marchant discrètement sur le pied.

\- **Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu m'écrases le pied ?!** , me demande cet idiot en se tournant vers moi tandis que je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Bon bah t'es mort mon pote.

C'est à cet instant que Heather qui se trouve une rangée derrière nous daigne enfin lever la tête pour remarquer qui est notre interlocuteur. Elle se lève soudainement droite comme un piquet et dit la voix tremblante :

 **\- Mademoiselle Lopez…**

A ces mots, les trois quart des étudiants présents réagissent enfin et se lèvent à leur tour pour la saluer.

 **\- Réunion dans l'auditorium dans 15 minutes** , dit-elle sans une once d'émotion avant de repartir comme elle était venue.

Juste après son départ, plus personne ne prend la peine de regarder la fin de l'opération. Nous quittons le bloc à l'avance et nous avançons dans la salle qui sert d'ordinaire aux conférences privées. Santana nous attend sur l'estrade et de nombreux médecins se tiennent déjà dans l'enceinte. Nous nous entassons tous du mieux que nous pouvons et la latina s'approche du micro.

 **\- Bien, tout d'abord je souhaite me présenter pour ceux qui ne savent toujours pas qui je suis. Je suis Santana Lopez, surnommée Snixx ou Satan, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi… Je suis l'heureuse propriétaire de cet hôpital et c'est moi qui décide si vous avez votre salaire à la fin du mois ou si vous dégagez…**

Bon bah comme ça c'est clair…

 **\- J'ai pu remarquer depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici que nombreux d'entre vous n'ont pas conscience de ce que veut dire le verbe « travailler ». Alors si vous ne vous sentez pas continuer, libre vous de partir avant que je ne vous montre comment on fait chez moi, dans les quartiers chauds de** _ **Lima Heigh Adjacent.**_ **Ainsi, j'ai décidé de mettre en place une compétition entre les étudiants de manière à ne garder que les meilleurs. Bonne chance à tous** , conclut-elle avant de descendre de l'estrade et de marcher fièrement vers la sortie.

Je vois plusieurs internes et résidants déglutir tandis que les titulaires haussent les sourcils, passablement choqués.

Nous sortons à peine de la salle que Sylvester vient me chercher moi et le reste des internes pour un « Gunther ». Putain, déjà… Elle ne perd pas de temps la Lopez…

 **\- Heu… C'est quoi un « Gunther » ?** , demande innocemment Jo.

\- **C'est un cas compliqué de traumatologie où on laisse les étudiants travailler en groupe pour aider à la cohésion. Dans ce genre de cas, c'est généralement l'anarchie et le médecin titulaire est obligé d'intervenir pour sauver la vie du patient. Cependant, c'est souvent à ce moment-là qu'un des membres du groupe se démarque des autres et se montre être le leader. C'est à ça qu'on arrive à reconnaitre les meilleurs. Malheureusement, tout le monde souhaite tellement être le « Gunther » qu'au final le patient perd la vie** , lui explique Stéphanie.

 **\- Bon… On va se préparer ?** , demande Shay qui me parait bien anxieuse.

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous dans une salle aseptisée où nous nous saisissons d'une blouse et de gants chirurgicaux avant de rejoindre le service des urgences et de rentrer dans une salle où une patiente git sur un lit.

Shane se précipite vers la fiche avec toutes les informations recueillit que lui tend le docteur Puckerman assit sur une chaise avec un magazine porno dans les mains.

 **\- Femme inconnue d'une trentaine d'année, victime d'un accident de voiture où les secours ont dû amputer sa jambe droite sur les lieux. Son bassin est visiblement écrasé et….**

 **\- Son abdomen ressemble à de la bouillie** , finit Heather comme une idiote.

 **\- Bon… On fait quoi du coup ?** , demande Steph.

Mais à peine a-t-elle finit de parler que nous entendons les bips de l'électrocardiogramme s'emballer.

\- **Putain elle s'enfonce !**

 **\- Appelez le bloc** , hurle Jo à l'infirmière.

* * *

 **\- On doit l'ouvrir, c'est son cœur !** , lance Steph

 **\- Mais non c'est le foie !** , je lui réponds.

 **\- Donnez-moi une lame de 10.**

 **\- Non ne lui donnez pas !** , finit Heather.

C'est à cet instant que Steph se saisit d'une lame et ouvre le thorax de la patiente sans prévenir.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Je lui ouvre l'abdomen, ça ne se voit pas ?**

 **\- QUOI ?** , répétons tous en cœur.

 **Rhooo c'est pas vrai !,** finit Jo.

Bon, nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous exécutons les ordres de Stephanie en espérant que la patiente survive.

 **\- Fibrilation !** , je crie en entendant les bips.

 **\- J'ai besoin des palettes ! Chargez à 20, on dégage.**

 **\- Il lui faut de l'adré en intracardiaque, que quelqu'un lui masse le cœur** , lance Steph tandis que Shane prend sa place. Stéphanie se saisit de la seringue mais l'enfonce accidentellement dans la main de Shane qui hurle un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol.

 **\- Rhooo merde !** , lance Stéphanie alors qu'elle s'agenouille près du garçon avec Jo et Shay.

Bon… Allez Fabray, c'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre les commandes.

 **\- Une autre ampoule d'adré !** , je lance à l'infirmière.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Shane qui reste inanimé sur le sol et j'entends Puckerman qui a fini par intervenir, dire que l'interne n'a pas de pouls.

 **\- Son cœur est reparti, je m'occupe du péricarde. Oublie le bassin pour l'instant** , **elle saigne à travers les compresses dans le cadran supérieur droit,** je lance à Brooks.

\- **Je devrais les changer ?**

 **\- Essaie une manœuvre de Pringle, grève s'il vous plait.**

C'est à ce moment que Berry et Jones font leur entrée, bien décidées à sauver cette patiente.

 **\- Docteur Berry, Docteur Jones, nous contrôlons la situation. Nous sommes déjà suffisamment dans cette pièce, je vais vous demander de reculer s'il vous plait** , dis-je audacieusement.

* * *

Je suis seule accoudée au bar du coin où vont de nombreux médecins. Seule avec mes téquilas et complètement épuisée, je repense à ma journée de gloire où j'ai pu briller. C'est vrai… Qui aurait-pu croire que j'étais le « Gunther » ? Et le moment où Steph a planté ce…

 **\- La place est prise ?** , me lance une voix légèrement cassée derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Mademoiselle Lopez, plus sexy que jamais. Elle a troqué son tailleur de femme d'affaire contre un mini-short en jean, un simple t-shirt noir ainsi que de longues boucles-d' oreilles rondes et un léger maquillage. Elle a un petit sourire en coin qui dévoile ses magnifiques fossettes. Je lui souris à mon tour et déplace mon sac en bandoulière au sol pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?**

 **\- Les autres internes sont rentrés chez eux, on est tous complètements épuisés. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous faire un « Gunther » en première année ? D'habitude c'est pour les cinquièmes années.**

\- **Tu as écouté mon petit discours non ?** , me demande-t-elle tandis que je hoche la tête.

 **\- Et bien je suis allée voir Sylvester et je lui aie demandée comment je pouvais trouver qui étaient les meilleurs et elle m'a soufflée l'idée** , finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Cette vieille folle est une sadique** , je lance avant de me rendre compte de mes propos. Quand soudain, pour la première fois, j'entends son petit rire cristallin.

 **\- Vous… Vous n'allez pas lui répétez hein ?** , je poursuis faussement gênée.

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis… J'ai un petit côté sadique moi aussi** , me répond-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Pfiouuuu, il fait vachement chaud dites-donc.

 **\- Bon… J'vais devoir y aller moi,** dis-je en voyant mon taxi en face du bar.

 **\- Hum… Il y a… Il y a un diner demain soir avec quelques personnalités qui pourraient faire des dons à l'hôpital et mon avocat pense qu'il serait bien d'inviter quelques étudiants… Ça te dirait de venir ?** , me demande-t-elle doucement tout en m'agrippant le bras avant que je ne parte.

 **\- Ce serait génial Mademoiselle Lopez.**

 **\- Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Santana hors du boulot. On s'en fout !** , me dit-elle avec un rire qui me réchauffe le cœur.

C'est à cet instant que cet idiot de chauffeur klaxonne et brise ce moment si intense.

 **\- Bon… Bah je dois y aller. A… A demain ?**

 **\- A demain Quinn** ¸ me dit-elle en retirant sa main. Attends ? Elle connait mon nom ?!

 **\- Bye Santana** , je souffle le rouge aux joues tout en faisant deux pas en arrière, manquant de me rétaler puis je quitte la pièce.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain soir**_

Je rentre dans l'appartement une nouvelle fois complètement épuisée. La journée fut très chargée et les urgences étaient pleines à craquer de rescapés d'un immeuble en feu. La moitié des patients étaient des grands brûlés et entendre leurs cris lorsque l'on doit leur arracher des lambeaux de peau carbonisés est tout bonnement insoutenable. Je rentre mais il n'y a pas un bruit.

 **\- Ash' ? T'es là ?** , dis-je en m'avançant dans le salon. Personne. Quand soudain j'entends un bruit suspect dans la cuisine. Je m'arme alors de la première chose qui me passe sous la main et m'avance lentement, prête à abattre l'individu qui s'est introduit chez moi. Légitime défense, merde !

Et c'est au moment même où je mets un pied dans la cuisine que je découvre une scène que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir dans ma vie. Shay est actuellement assise sur le plan de travail de MA cuisine, qui plus est à moitié nue avec une chevelure blonde dans le cou.

C'est à cet instant que Shay détourne le regard et me voit enfin.

 **\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

 **\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** , je crie à mon tour, effrayée par son hurlement. Et soudain, sans même m'en rendre compte je lance l'objet que j'avais dans la main dans la tête de la jeune fille. Le choc la fait tomber du plan de travail et Ashley se retourne brusquement vers moi, ne comprenant plus rien.

 **\- PUTAIN ! Mais t'es complètement tarée Fabray !** , m'engueule-t-elle en se précipitant vers la brune toujours à terre.

 **\- Et beh… Vous m'avez fait peur aussi…** , je bougonne en tentant tant bien que mal de me justifier.

\- **Rhaaaa mais t'es pas bien !**

 **\- J'pensais que c'était un voleur ou quoi… Je voulais pouvoir l'assommer au cas où…** , continuais-je en me frottant la nuque.

 **\- Avec un livre ?**

 **\- En tout cas ça a bien marché** , dit Shay en se redressant légèrement, une main sur son nez.

 **\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !** , hurle Ashley en se précipitant hors de la cuisine.

 **\- BAH QUOI ?!** , je hurle pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre depuis le salon.

 **\- J'AIME PAS LE SANNNNNNNNNNG !** , gémit-elle comme une gamine de quatre ans.

Je soupire et m'avance vers Shay qui est toujours à terre. Je défais ma veste et la lui lance pour qu'elle puisse couvrir son torse nu.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un livre dans la tête ça peut aller.**

 **\- Désolée. Au début ça allait puis après tu m'as vu et tu t'es mise à crier et ça m'a fait peur** , je lui confie gênée.

 **\- Pas de soucis… Et pour Ash et moi…**

 **\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, j'm'en fou. Du moins, tant que tu ne la fais pas pleurer…**

 **\- C'EST BON ?!,** lance Ashley depuis le salon.

 **\- OUI, RAMENE TES FESSES BENSON !** , je hurle à mon tour après avoir enfin arrêté l'hémorragie provenant du nez de Shay.

Je souris à la brune toujours à terre puis me relève et lui tends la main pour qu'elle puisse se lever à son tour.

 **\- Pfiouuuu… Tu m'as fait peur toi !** , lance Ash en rentrant de nouveau dans ma cuisine et en sautant dans les bras de Shay. Ça fait mal de dire ça mais elles sont trop mignonnes.

\- **Et TOI, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** , me dit-elle avec véhémence en se retournant brusquement et en me pointant du doigt.

 **\- Bah… J'habite ici**.

\- **Ah oui c'est vrai** , dit-elle en repartant joyeusement dans les bras de Shay, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Bon sang… Cette fille va me tuer.

 **\- Hum… Et sinon comment c'est passé votre journée ?** , je demande.

 **\- Et bah j'ai piqué des bonbons au bureau des infir…** ¸ commence la blonde.

 **\- Ok, on s'en fout. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec Santana, genre un diner d'affaire ou quoi et il faut que vous m'aidiez.**

 **\- Santana comme dans Santana Lopez ?** ¸ demande Shay pendant que sa copine boude parce que je lui ai coupé la parole.

 **\- Yep.**

 **\- OUAH la vache !** , finit par reprendre Ash, sa lubie pour les ragots reprenant soudainement le dessus.

 **\- Et quand ça ce soir ?**

 **\- Heu…**

Et MERDE ! Je ne sais même pas où se passe le diner et à quelle heure. Bon sang ! Mais quelle débile rhaaaaaa !

 **\- Bon, ok. Je vais appeler Heather, elle est au courant des tous les potins de l'hôpital elle doit avoir les infos. Pendant ce temps, Ash va l'aider à s'habiller** ¸ dit calmement Shay quand elle me voit paniquer. Ah ça y est, j'adore cette fille.

Ashley me tire par la main vers sa chambre et me pousse sur le lit puis ouvre son énorme penderie.

 **\- Bon ok Quinnie, c'est quel type de diner ?**

 **\- Heu… Un diner d'affaire genre patron/employé quoi.**

 **\- Ok, robe ou pantalon ?**

 **\- Robe.**

 **\- Tiens !** ¸ dit-elle en me jetant une robe noire extra moulante qui m'arrive surement au ras des fesses.

 **\- MAIS… Ashley, je ne peux pas mettre ça. C'est un diner d'affaire.**

 **\- Je sais je sais… Mais comme ça tu pourras tous les allumer s'ils ne veulent pas aider l'hôpital,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Je sens la connerie arriver…

 **\- Tâche juste de garder ta culotte cette fois c'est tout…**

 **\- ASHHHHH !** , je crie d'une voix outrée, bien plus aigüe que la mienne.

 **\- Bon ok, ok ! Moi j'disais juste ça pour toi hein…**

Elle finit par me sortir une magnifique robe bleu nuit qu'elle claque sur le lit.

 **\- Bon… C'est la mienne donc tu vas prendre une douche avant de la mettre** , me menace la blonde.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, je la prends vite dans mes bras puis je cours vers la salle de bain.

* * *

 **\- Bon… C'est bon tu sors ? On va pas y passer la nuit hein…** , me prévient Ash du siège passager alors que sa petite-amie lui tape le bras.

 **\- Aie ! Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, nous on avait d'autres projets pour ce soir comme mettre ma tête entre tes…**

 **\- OK OK J'Y VAIS, J'VEUX PAS SAVOIR !** , dis-je bruyamment en quittant la voiture tandis que Shay pose ses mains sur la bouche d'Ashley pour la faire taire.

A peine suis-je sortie de la voiture que cette dernière démarre en trombe. Je me retourne pour enfin regarder où je me trouve. La maison est énorme, une villa même. Elle est blanche et brille de mille feux. Au loin, j'arrive à discerner une grande piscine et un beau jardin bien entretenu.

Je m'engage avec hésitation sur le petit chemin de cailloux blanc et à peine ai-je atteint la porte que cette dernière s'ouvre sur un homme en costume noir.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle… ?**

 **\- Hum… Fabray.**

 **\- Ah oui, vous êtes juste là !** , s'exclame-t-il en regardant sa liste.

 **-…**

 **\- Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine d'entrer je vous prie. Oh ! Et quel malpoli je fais, laissez-moi prendre votre veste mademoiselle.**

Je le remercie poliment et m'aventure enfin dans cette immense maison, suivant les voix que je parviens à entendre.

Je finis par atterrir dans une énorme salle où se trouve une grande table auquel plusieurs convives qui me sont inconnus sont attablés. Je note tout de même quelques visages familiers, notamment ceux de certains résidents de dernières années que je sais très bons dans leur métier. Je remarque également la présence du docteur Puckerman et du docteur Jones. Je tombe finalement sur le visage de Santana qui daigne enfin relever la tête et qui me remarque. Elle se lève donc et s'approche de moi avant de m'enlacer sans prévenir. Wow… L'étreinte ne dure que quelques instants mais me fait un bien fou.

 **\- Hey… J'ai cru que tu n'allais même pas venir** , me chuchote-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

 **\- Hey. En même temps tu ne m'as ni donner l'adresse ni l'heure** , je lui dis d'un ton plein de reproche.

 **\- Yep… Mais je savais que tu trouverais un moyen de venir** , me dit-elle en revenant à sa place et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je reprends peu à peu contenance suite à la bouffée de chaleur qui m'a prise quand la latina m'a fait son célèbre clin d'œil aguicheur puis je m'assois à la seule place de libre. Place qui se trouve bien entendue en face de Puckerman.

 **\- Salut ma jolie…**

 **\- Docteur Puckerman.**

 **\- Oh je t'en prie appelle-moi Puck. D'ailleurs en parlant de Puck, tu connais Puckzilla ? Parce que lui il aimerait bien faire ta connaissance…**

Et bla bla bla… Ce genre de remarques toute la soirée. Hormis les commentaires de Puckerman, la soirée fut plutôt agréable, les invités étaient curieux et nous posaient sans cesse des questions sur l'hôpital et la médecine en général. Déjà la moitié des invités sont partis et je rejoins Santana qui s'est absentée dans la cuisine.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire la vaisselle ?**

Elle se retourne surprise, un verre de champagne à la main et me répond :

 **\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, la femme de ménage s'en occupera demain. La soirée t'a plu ?**

 **\- On peut dire ça…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tous ces plats exorbitants, ces robes ultra chères, tous ces invités friqués… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.**

 **\- Je sais. Pour moi aussi ça a été dur au début,** me répond-t-elle avec un petit rire. Devant mon regard interrogatif, elle continue :

 **\- Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi riche. Je viens des quartiers compliqués dans un trou paumé qui s'appelle Lima, dans l'Ohio. Ma famille est portoricaine alors chez moi c'est plutôt les diners dominicains, pas ce genre de soirées. Mon meilleur ami, Sebastian Smith était propriétaire de cette société et puis du jour au lendemain il est parti avec les hippies vivre au fond d'une forêt. Mais avant de partir, il m'a tout légué et j'ai dû me démerder. M'enfin bon, être propriétaire d'une multinationale à 25 ans ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde alors je me suis débrouillée.**

 **\- En effet, pas mal du tout** , dis-je en ricanant.

 **\- Hormis ça, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

 **\- Si on fait abstraction des commentaires relous de Puckerman, plutôt oui** , dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

 **\- No pero lo que es un hijo de puta** …, souffle –t-elle avant de grogner. Ohhhhhhh… Elle est vraiment trop mi… Ok Fabray t'emballe pas trop non plus, y'a peu de chance qu'elle soit du même bord que toi de toute manière.

 **\- Bon… Je vais y aller… A plus Santana** , dis-je avant d'embrasser sa joue, au coin de ses lèvres pour guetter sa réaction.

Je me recule et remarque malgré son teint basané que ses joues sont un peu plus foncées.

 **\- Salut Q.**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée à l'hôpital se présente et les étudiants sont plus que jamais en compétition par peur de perdre leur place. Soudain, mon bipper sonne et Heather se retourne vers moi :

 **\- Oh putain ! C'est encore elle qui va avoir les meilleurs cas** , souffle-t-elle tandis que je lui mets un petite claque à l'arrière de la tête en passant derrière elle.

J'arrive aux urgences et Puckerman m'appelle.

 **\- Eh Fabray, on a besoin de toi ici !**

Depuis la soirée chez Santana, le médecin ne me fait plus de remarques douteuses. Je ne sais pas ce que la belle brune lui a dit mais à mon plus grand étonnement ça a marché.

 **\- Femme de 80 ans, inconsciente qui a été retrouvée en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque seule chez elle. C'est son voisin qui a appelé et les pompiers ont réussi à la réanimée. La famille ne devrait pas tarder à arriver** , dit l'urgentiste en me tendant la feuille avec toutes les infos.

\- **Ok, on l'amène en cardio, bipez Berry** , hurle l'iroquois.

 **\- Ok, les pupilles sont réactives. On lui fait passer un scan et on la garde en observation** , lance le docteur Berry tandis que Puckerman et moi hochons la tête simultanément.

 **\- Appelle-moi si y'a du changement** , me lance le garçon avant de partir à la suite de la petite juive.

 **\- Docteur. La famille arrive !** , lance soudainement l'infirmière quand je capte enfin que je suis toute seule dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- **Bien, faites les entrer.**

C'est ainsi que l'infirmière ouvre la porte à un homme aux cheveux gris d'une cinquantaine d'années et à une femme du même âge, tous les deux typés hispaniques.

 **\- Oh mama !** , dit l'homme avant de prendre une chaise et de tenir la main de la vieille femme.

\- **Bonjour, je suis Maribel, la belle fille d'Alma. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée** , demande la femme d'une voix douce en se tournant vers moi.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Fabray. Votre belle-mère a fait un arrêt cardiaque. On va faire un scanner mais on pense que son cœur a lâché à cause de l'âge. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on la gardera en observation encore quelques jours puis nous la renverrons chez elle avec des médicament** , j'explique calmement.

Soudain, une tornade brune arrive dans la pièce et se précipite près du lit. Mais que…

 **\- Santana ?**

 **\- Q ? Oh Dios mio ! Tu es son médecin ?** , dit-elle avant de venir se loger dans mes bras.

 **\- Ouais. Elle a fait un arrêt. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en sortir.**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante.**

Je souris face à la détermination de la brune et les parents de Santana indiquent à leur fille qu'ils vont chercher de quoi manger.

La latina s'installe sur la chaise qu'avait prise son père et prend à son tour la main de la plus âgée.

 **\- Abuela va se remettre rapidement, c'est une Lopez. C'est elle qui m'a toujours dit de ne jamais pleurer et de ne jamais montrer mes faiblesses, elle dit que pour être une Lopez, il faut être fort. Dans un sens pour moi, ça n'a jamais vraiment été très difficile. Elle et moi on se ressemble beaucoup sur certains points, notamment pour ça…** , commence-t-elle doucement.

 **\- Mais quand elle a appris que j'étais gai, elle m'a renié et…**

Attendez deux secondes… Elle est gay ?!MAIS C'EST GENIAL ÇA !

\- _Hum…. Fabray, sa grand-mère a failli crever…_

Ah oui pardon… Allez, on se reconcentre.

 **\- Heu Quinn… Tu m'entends ?**

 **\- Hein ? Heu… Oui.**

 **\- Q… Je crois qu'elle est en train de se réveillé, elle a serré ma main…**

 **\- Hein ? Quoi… Heu… Merde ! Bipez le docteur Puckerman** , je lance à l'infirmière, complètement paniquée.

Peu de temps après avoir donné l'alerte, Puckerman et les parents Lopez débarquent en trombe tandis que la vieille femme s'éveille.

 **\- Dios mio mama, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que je vais bien mi hijo** , lance hargneusement la vieille femme.

 **\- Abuela** ¸ souffle Santana en faisant un pas en avant.

\- **Quand à toi, je ne veux pas te parler, sors de ma chambe** , lance la vieille femme avec un regard mauvais avant de tousser.

Son fils lui tend un verre d'eau sans prêter attention à sa fille tandis que sa femme tente de retenir cette dernière.

Je vois Santana les larmes aux yeux quitter la pièce en courant et je m'apprête à la suivre quand une main m'attrape pour me retenir.

 **\- Laisse là… Si il y a bien un truc que les médecins doivent faire c'est laisser les histoires familiales en dehors de tout ça pour ne pas altérer notre jugement** , commence-t-il calmement.

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Fais ce que je te dis et appelle Berry, Quinn.**

* * *

La première semaine après cet évènement, je ne vis nulle part Santana. J'étais allée sonner chez elle mais son majordome m'avait averti qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, sous aucun prétexte. J'avais donc trouvé un moyen d'obtenir son téléphone personnel et après lui avoir laissé de nombreux messages vocaux sur son répondeur et l'avoir bombardée de sms, je n'eu toujours aucune nouvelle.

La seconde semaine arriva, et la latina fit enfin son grand retour à l'hôpital. Entre temps, sa grand-mère avait quitté les lieux et la jeune-femme était devenu plus que désagréable. Elle dénigrait l'intégralité du personnel et m'avait ignoré toute la semaine. Les rumeurs tournaient vite et tous les internes avaient appris grâce à Heather que la brune avait déjà viré plusieurs résidants et titulaires, nous rendant encore plus compétiteurs et nous forçant à travailler d'arrache-pied.

Nous étions vendredi soir et la journée avait été plus qu'épuisante. La météo était mauvaise et nous rendait tous plus bougons que nous ne l'étions déjà avec toute cette pression. Je venais de finir ma garde qui avait duré 48h. 48h avec à peine quatre heures de sommeil et des chips venant du distributeur pour se nourrir. Ce fut la nuit la plus longue de ma vie et je suis complètement à bout. Quand soudain, je vois une chevelure brune franchir en quatrième vitesse la porte. Malgré moi, mes jambes s'élancent à sa poursuite. Je sors de l'hôpital et une pluie monstrueuse s'abat sur nous.

 **\- SANTANA !** , je crie pour tenter de me faire entendre.

Mais la latina baisse la tête et continue d'avancer sous cette tempête, complètement butée. Nan mais quelle tarée !

Je cours à sa suite et lui agrippe le bras pour la retourner violemment vers moi.

 **\- Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?!**

 **\- Putain mais lâche moi Quinn !** , me lance-t-elle en tentant de se détacher de mon emprise.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais bordel, lâche-moi Fabray !**

 **\- Nan, maintenant c'est toi qui m'écoute Lopez ! Y'en a marre, t'as été une chienne toute la semaine avec tout le monde et t'as pas arrêté de m'ignorer ! C'est quoi ton problème San, merde ?!** , je finis en haussant le ton.

Un moment de silence suit mes paroles. Il dure quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes, voir quelques heures. La pluie tombe sur nos épaules, nous trempant de la tête au pied. Seul le son de nos souffles chaud et du vent qui glisse sur les feuilles étreignent ce moment si intime. Je sens le regard brulant de Santana sur moi et je ne peux plus réfléchir correctement.

Quand soudain, je sens une chaude paire de lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes et je ferme instinctivement les yeux. Ma tête me tourne et je m'accroche aux épaules de Santana pour ne pas tomber. Ses lèvres se mettent en mouvement contre les miennes et après avoir passé un instant sans réaction je commence à les bouger à mon tour. Sa langue vient doucement quémander l'accès à la mienne et ma bouche s'entrouvre pour l'autoriser. Le baiser si délicat devient plus hargneux et nos langues se mêlent dans un ballet à la fois sensuel et violent. Je respire bruyamment et elle vient poser sa main sur ma joue, coupant notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien et me plonge dans ses yeux chocolats avant d'esquisser un sourire. Oui. Maintenant je sais… Je le sais. Je suis amoureuse de Santana Lopez. Définitivement.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, fin de ce petit OS ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il change un peu de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire au niveau des univers.**

 **Je vous invite à laisser des reviews ainsi qu'à me follow et ajouter cet OS dans vos favoris si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Et puis qui sait… Peut-être que si vous êtes nombreux à me le demander je pourrais bien faire une petite suite ou un épilogue )**

 **Allez, bonne vacances à tous, moi en tout cas je vais bien profiter ^^**

 **\- L**


End file.
